O Senhor Dos Anéis As Aventuras De Bilbo Bolseiro
by HxCx
Summary: Essa História conta sobre a vida e as aventuras de um hobbit chamado Bilbo Bolseiro, antes mesmo de se iniciar a sociedade do anel e etc...
1. O Início

O Senhor Dos Anéis - As aventuras de Bilbo Bolseiro

Cap. 1- O Início

Tudo começou num belo dia de calor no Condado dos hobbits, quando um jovem chamado Bilbo Bolseiro caminhava por Bolsão, onde ficava a sua casa. Bilbo havia ouvido uma vez, uma história sobre uma grande guerra que aconteceu em algum lugar bem distante do condado. Ele havia escutado também que durante a guerra, uma das pessoas grandes (os Homens neah!) havia cortado a mão do líder do outro povo, em que carregava um grande e brilhante anel de ouro.

Tempos depois, quando Bilbo alcançou seus tão esperados 33 anos, idade em que um hobbit se torna adulto, ele decidiu sair do Condado, sem que ninguém soubesse disso, para ir em busca de aventuras e talvez, no caminho, encontrasse o tal anel.

Bilbo preparou um caminho a ser seguido até a Cerca do Condado, passando pelo rio Brandevin e indo direto para Buqueburgo, a terra dos Buques, até chegar à Cerca.

Apenas um homem grande, Gandalf, um mago que freqüentava a vila dos hobbits há algum tempo, já havia saído do Condado e voltou para contar suas histórias para o seu grande amigo Bilbo. Ele precisava de alguns conselhos do velho Gandalf para poder sair por aí, pois sem saber o que o espera na Floresta Velha, que fica logo depois da Cerca, ele acabaria por morrer. O mago lhe deu dois conselhos: o primeiro era para que ele tomasse muito cuidado, pois as árvores poderiam acabar por matá-lo.

-- Mas como assim? As arvores podem acabar me matando? Gandalf, meu velho, está ficando louco.

-- Não, não Bilbo. Você não entende! Essas árvores de fora se locomovem e se comunicam umas com as outras, podendo lhe confundir e te matar!

-- Hahaha! Gandalf...

-- Não vou discutir com você! Não tem jeito! Quem é que sabe mais sobre essa floresta? Eu ou você?

-- Você. Mas...

-- Nem mais nem menos. Foi você quem me pediu conselhos não foi? Pois então.

-- Certo. Então qual é o segundo conselho que ia me dar?

-- Tente sair da floresta o mais rápido possível, dormindo longe de criaturas estranhas, que poderiam te atacar enquanto você dorme.

-- Muito bem. Amanhã mesmo eu estarei saindo daqui.


	2. Em direção à Buqueburgo

Cap. 2 – Em direção à Buqueburgo

Ao amanhecer, Bilbo fez sua mala e partiu sem que ninguém percebesse, passando pelo portão de Bolsão em silêncio. Ele ficou apavorado e, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhado com aquela floresta acinzentada, velha e imensa. Logo lhe ocorreu uma lembrança de uma vez, quando as árvores tentaram invadir o Condado, mas os hobbits cortaram seus troncos e galhos e os levaram para o centro da floresta, onde se iniciou a grande queimada. Bilbo lembrou-se também de que havia uma pequena trilha para lá, mas quanto mais procurava, mais se sentia perdido, como Gandalf lhe disse que aconteceria, até que, quando ele já estava cansado de andar naquele fim de tarde e quase desistindo, ele pôde ver um grande campo desmatado, com pouca vegetação, com um terreno sem fertilidade.

Estava escuro e Bilbo já estava com muito sono, suas pernas doíam, então resolveu se deitar e descansar por ali mesmo. No meio da noite ele acordou espantado com galopes amedrontadores, subiu numa árvore para ver de onde vinham e, de repente, uma cantiga se iniciou, de modo que Bilbo só entendeu assim:

_Branca-de-Neve! Clara Senhora!_

_Reinas além dos Mares Poentes!_

_És nossa Luz aqui nesta hora_

_No mundo da árvores onipresentes!_

_Ó Gilthoniel! Ó Elbereth!_

_De hálito puro e claro olhar!_

_Branca-de-Neve, a ti nossa voz_

_Em longes terras, além do mar._

_Estrelas que, no Ano sem Sol,_

_Pela sua mão fostes semeadas,_

_Em campos de vento, em claro arrebol,_

_Agora sois flores prateadas._

_Ó Elbereth! ÓGilthoniel!_

_Inda lembramos, nós que moramos_

_Nesta lonjura, em matas silentes,_

_A luz dos astros nos Mares Poentes._

De repente a música parou e Bilbo pensou:

-Mas que bela canção! Eu acho que devem ser os famosos elfos que Gandalf me disse! Ele também me contou uma história sobre Elbereth uma vez... eles devem ser os elfos de uma classe bem alta. Quem diria que logo no terceiro dia de viagem já poderei ver os grandes elfos? Hahaha!

Um dos elfos então chamou os seus companheiros e começaram a conversar na língua élfica, da qual Bilbo não entendia nada. O mesmo elfo disse então:

-Salve Bilbo Bolseiro! O amigo do mago Gandalf, o cinzento!

-Você já ouviu falar de mim?

-Entenda uma coisa, nós, os elfos, sabemos de tudo o que acontece dentro desse Condado. Você deve estar muito cansado, não é mesmo?

-Sim, é claro. E com fome também! Hehe.

-Faremos o seguinte: primeiro nós conversaremos e comeremos, depois nós vamos descansar para partir novamente amanhã.

-Então eu poderei ir com vocês?

-Não, não meu caro amigo. Você não pode vir com a gente porque nós estamos indo em direção à outro lugar, sem nem passar por perto do rio Brandevin nem Buqueburgo.

-Muito bem! – ele disse com um desânimo – Então me diga, qual é o seu nome?

-Ah! Claro! Desculpe-me.. eu esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Gildor.

-Então era você de quem Gandalf falava tanto! O grande Gildor!

- Sim, sou eu, mas... me diga uma coisinha... porque você está querendo tanto sair do condado?

- Por acaso você já ouviu falar no Anel poderoso do senhor das sombras?

-Mas é claro que já! Eu serei uma pessoa legal e te contarei os versos sobre os Anéis deste mundo:

_Três Anéis para os Reis-Elfos sob este céu,_

_Sete para os Senhores-anões em seus rochosos corredores,_

_Nove para Homens Mortais fadados ao eterno sono,_

_Um para o Senhor do Escuro em seu escuro trono_

_Na terra de Mordor onde as Sombras se deitam._

_Um Anel para a todos governar, Um Anel para encontrá-los,_

_Um Anel para a todos trazer e na escuridão aprisioná-los_

_Na terra de Mordor onde as Sombras se deitam._

-Agora já está na hora de dormir, já falei coisas até de mais do que devia, então, boa noite.

-Boa noite Gildor, senhor do belo povo élfico.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Gildor perdeu a dúvida de que Bilbo era realmente um hobbit de coração puro e sem maldades.


	3. Perdido No Condado

Cap. 3 – Perdido no Condado

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, Bilbo notara que os elfos haviam partido enquanto ele dormia. Quando ia preparar o seu desjejum, viu em sua bolsa, um pouco da comida gostosa dos elfos e um pouco de sua bebida cristalina e prateada. Bilbo se deliciou com um pouco daquilo e logo depois ele partiu novamente em direção a Buqueburgo.

Ele estava muito feliz por encontrar os elfos, por isso acabou perdendo a noção de para onde estava indo. Bilbo ouviu novamente um barulho esquisito, mas desta vez, devia ser uma única pessoa. Ele se escondeu numa moitinha que ficava do lado da trilha, e logo viu uma figura negra, na qual não se via a face, montada sobre um grande cavalo preto. Gandalf nunca havia lhe dito nada sobre este ser estranho que vinha em sua direção.

Quando se aproximou da moita onde se escondia Bilbo, ele quase que não respirava de medo de ser descoberto pelo cavaleiro negro. O cavaleiro olhou à sua volta e então decidiu ir embora. Bilbo fez o mesmo, porém ele teve a idéia de ir por fora da estrada, para que não corresse o risco de encontrar novamente com o cavaleiro negro.

Há algum tempo, Bilbo não via a luz do dia, e imaginava se ia vê-la de novo algum dia. Pensou também em seus amigos e em Gandalf. Estava quase desistindo de seu sonho, que era viajar pelo mundo, fora do Condado, pois estava sozinho e com muito medo, mas prometeu a si mesmo que não voltaria ao Condado sem alguma prova de sua viagem misteriosa, como jóias e pedras preciosas ou algo assim.

Bilbo, então, como um hobbit de palavra, honra e coragem, decidiu continuar sua viagem em busca de muita aventura e emoção. Mas não demorou muito e o sol já ia se deitando, e a escuridão da noite era tanta que era impossível de se seguir em frente. Já de manhã, ele resolveu fazer seu desjejum no começo de uma subida íngreme que teria de enfrentar por lá. Para amenizar seu medo durante um certo tempo, Bilbo começou a cantarolar umas das canções das quais Gandalf havia lhe ensinava.


End file.
